Isabella yells at Tulio
One Saturday afternoon, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some mocha almond fudge ice cream, milk, mocha almond fudge yogurt, coffee, chocolate fudge, almonds, honey, and then some. As soon as Isabella was about to make the milkshake, her father Tulio came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Isabella?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Isabella yelled. Tulio did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Isabella cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a mocha almond fudge milkshake." Isabella said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Tulio told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going over to to the movies with Phineas and Ferb today." Isabella threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Tulio made up his mind. "You will not go to the movies with Phineas and Ferb today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some raspberry sherbet now." Isabella said. "No," said Tulio. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Isabella shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Tulio. Since Isabella refused to listen, Tulio dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Tulio placed Isabella on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Tulio said to Isabella. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Isabella decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Augie Doggie, and squeeze him. "Isabella?" Tulio called. "What?!" "If Augie doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Isabella screamed. But Augie just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine." said Tulio. "Mowgli, Rocky, Chowder, Augie, and Kilala are nothing but hunks of junk!" Isabella muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Tulio walked over to her. "Isabella?" "I wanna go to the movies with Phineas and Ferb." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble, and got dressed. "Tough!" said Tulio, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Isabella (now dressed in a fuchsia-pink jumper that stops above her knees, a matching bow on her head, a white short-sleeved T-shirt, a deep purple belt, white socks, and pink shoes with white laces) angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a fuchsia-pink shoulder bag. "I'm going over to the movies with Phineas and Ferb no matter what people say." she said. Tulio noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Isabella." But it was too late. Isabella had left the house without asking Tulio! At the movie theater, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were waiting for Isabella. They escorted her to the entrance, paid for their tickets, bought some popcorn and soda and went to see the opening movie. Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Yells At Her Father